The Muggle Marriage
by Butterfly96
Summary: Three ordinary girls are suddenly thrown into the hectic Wizarding world with no one to help them but their future husbands. Marriage Law. Please Review! This story will mainly be focused on Fred and his partner, but lot of different characters feature also!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these Harry Potter characters, except for my OC's

The new Minister of Magic sat down with the muggle Prime Minister. They had a serious decision to make that would forever change the muggle and wizarding worlds. It was time for the two worlds to unite; they had gone over this decision hundreds of times and came up with many different solutions. They finally agreed on one they felt was best. It was time for a Marriage Law.

_**In the muggle world:**_

It was summer, the best time of year Katy felt. She was seventeen and was just finished school; she had her whole life ahead of her and was excited for what it would bring. Katy's best friends Rachel and Aimee were over at her house, Aimee just also happened to be Katy's cousin. The girls were chilling out in Katy's room when her parents called them to come downstairs.

A special announcement was on that evening's news. The reporter made the announcement of a marriage law between the wizarding world and theirs. Katy was shocked, they had learned that they were living among wizards and werewolves a few months ago but Katy never really believed it, until now that is.

She felt like crying and she was sure that she wasn't the only one either. The law stated that all muggles and muggleborn's between the ages of seventeen and twenty must marry a wizard within that age group. All the muggles had to gather at their local town hall for their pairing.

Her friends were also devastated, who would want to spend the rest of their lives with someone they had never even met? Certainly not them, but they had no choice. Failure to comply with the new law meant a lifetime in prison and again who would want that? Marriage was definitely the lesser of two evils.

_**In the wizarding world:**_

The Weasley's were gathered round the kitchen table at the Burrow. They were out in full force, Charlie was home from Romania, Bill and Fleur back from Shell Cottage, Percy returned from the Ministry, Fred and George home from their shop and Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione were all back from Hogwarts. The Golden Trio had decided to return to Hogwarts to complete their last year after the Final Battle. Then of course there was Mr and Mrs Weasley. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione were all anxiously waiting for the arrival of their letters regarding the Marriage Law.

They heard the screeching of the owl's seconds before they swooped through the Weasley's open window. Hermione shrieked with fright. "Sorry" she mumbled. Mrs Weasley grabbed the letters and began handing them out.

"There you are Fred dear; oh mind your head Ron, here take it! Here you go Harry, Ginny. This one's for you Hermione love, ah here you are George!"

They all nervously took their letters, hands shaking they opened them one by one.

Again Hermione shrieked and nearly burst into tears. "Oh Hermione love, what is it? Oh Merlin who did you get?" Mrs Weasley was frantic.

"M-Malfoy! I-I got Draco Malfoy the stupid prat!" Hermione was long past feeling shocked now she was raging.

Harry however was grinning from ear to ear "Hermione, were you not the one telling us that he has changed since the war? That he's a good person? And that he's – your words here not mine – not a bad looking fellow?"

"Well yes I suppose I did say that…oh stop laughing Ronald! Well go on who did you get then?" she fired back.

"Ginny" he replied grinning. Harry and Ginny looked at each other like they were the only people in the room. "How in Merlin's saggy trousers did you manage that?" demanded Ron.

"Well isn't it obvious Ronald? Harry's the Chosen One! They were hardly going to split him and Ginny up now were they?" Hermione was starting to accept her partner now and just wanted to know who the rest were paired with!

"Anyway Ron who are you paired with?" asked Ginny, she was curious as to who would be her new sister.

"I dunno, some girl called Aimee Mulhern, says she's a muggle living in Ireland or something" he replied.

"Ya mine's a muggle from Ireland too! Her name's Katy Gibbons" said Fred. "And mine as well! Rachel Keane is my one!" George piped up.

Mr Weasley found this intriguing that all three girls were from Ireland, he wondered if they knew each other and just what exactly the Ministry of Magic was up to.


	2. Chapter 2

_******Disclaimer: **I do not own these Harry Potter characters, except for my OC's_

_**In the muggle world:**_

Katy, Rachael and Aimee gathered in the town hall, their hands were shaking; their throats dry and they were petrified for what was to come. They stood there waiting for their names to be called.

"Rachel Keane, please come up to the podium" said the announcer. Rachel looked around nervously and slowly made her way to the podium. With trembling hands she took the big brown envelope from the announcer and was sent into a separate room with the rest of the muggles.

Katy and Aimee waited patiently for their names to be called. Finally they were both called up and received their envelopes and went to join Rachel in the adjoining room.

They entered the room; it was full of girls crying their eyes out. Some were clinging to their boyfriends and others slumped against the wall, heads in hand not making a sound. Aimee looked for Rachel and found her sitting alone in a corner reading her letter. She looked up as they made their way over to her.

"George Weasley, that's my partner" she said. The three of them looked at each other. Weasley. That name sounded oddly familiar but neither girl could place it.

Katy looked down at her own letter, here goes, she thought. She opened her letter and quickly scanned the contents, searching for the name of her future husband.

"Fred Weasley, another Weasley? Do you think they are related?" she asked. Aimee quickly opened her letter, dreading what she would find.

"Ron Weasley. Ok what the hell is going on? All Weasley's? And all around the same age? I don't like this, something's not right."

Suddenly one of the announcers began to speak "Good day ladies and gentlemen. My name is Thomas and I'm here to give you the rules and regulations regarding your marriages. Now your wizarding partner has been given your contact details and they will contact you when they see fit. Regarding your marriage, from the day your partner makes contact with you, you will have three months to get married. If by the end of the three months you are not married then you will face dire consequences, do I make myself clear? Don't try and fool us, we will know when you and your partner make contact. For the duration of your engagement you must live with your partner, either in the wizarding world or the muggle world, please feel free to choose. You will attend a mandatory counselling session once every two weeks so we can see how your relationship is progressing. If you have any further questions you may bring them up at the counselling sessions. Thank you for your co-operation."

"What an asshole" Rachel said.

A few people turned to look at Rachel, some laughed and some simply agreed with her. He was an asshole.

The girls decided to go their separate ways home. They had to break the news to their parents, that their seventeen year old daughters were getting married to some random wizards. The girls had different hopes of what their partners would be like.

Katy wanted someone strong but caring and funny. Someone who would be there for her when she needed them. Someone to hold her at night if she had a nightmare and most importantly someone who could make her laugh when she was about to cry.

Rachel wanted a man like her. A man that knew what he wanted. Opinionated. Passionate. Loving. Charming. A man with a good sense of humour.

Whereas Aimee, the youngest of the three, wanted someone quiet and loving. She didn't want a load husband who took charge. Aimee just wanted someone to love her.

The girls arrived home to their houses located down backward country roads to break the news to their respective families.

_**In the wizarding world: **_

Pandemonium. That's what it was pure and absolute pandemonium. The twins were yelling all sorts of rude things. Mrs Weasley was chasing them around the Burrow wand at the ready. It was a normal day of sorts then in the Weasley household. Only on this day Mrs Weasley was dead set on winning.

"Boys you better get yourselves down here this instant before I call your father!"

The twins laughed "That threat lost all power years ago mum and you know it!"

Unfortunately for Fred and George, Mr Weasley was also dead set on winning.

"FRED, GEORGE GET DOWN HERE NOW" he bellowed.

The next second the twins had apparated down into the kitchen. "There now was that so hard?" Mrs Weasley chastised.

The twins knew what their parents wanted. They wanted them to make contact with their partners. Now it wasn't so much that they didn't want to make contact, it was more like they were in denial. They didn't believe they were getting married and that was that. From the look on their mothers face however they might reconsider.

"Phone them now" was all Mrs Weasley said.

"Yes boys come on; you have those muggle tellyfonys to call them with! Might as well show them that you are muggle friendly!" Mr Weasley chimed in.

The twins looked at each other "Well you go first Fred" George said quickly. "What? Why me? Why can't you go blooming first?" Fred fired back.

"Fred Weasley, watch your tongue before I hex it off! Just make the call dear, she's not going to bite"

"Let's hope not" Fred muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

_******Disclaimer: **I do not own these Harry Potter characters, except for my OC's_

_**In the muggle world:**_

Katy was at home with her family, she had just told them about her partner Fred Weasley. Her parents seemed pretty shell-shocked but tried to compose themselves for the sake of their daughter.

Katy's mobile phone rang. She didn't recognise the number. This was it, she thought, he's making contact for the first time.

Katy nervously answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Um hello, is this Katy Gibbons? Ehm my names Fred? Fred Weasley? I guess I'm your partner!"

Katy swallowed a lump in her throat. The countdown was on, in three months time she would be Katy Weasley. Mrs Fred Weasley. That was a scary thought alright.

"Yes, I'm Katy Gibbons and ya I guess we are partners then! So….what are we supposed to do now? I mean I live in Ireland and you live in Britain right? Are we supposed to meet up or something like that? That would be cool I guess, it's just that I can't really afford to travel to Britain, so I don't really know what to do! Any suggestions?"

Katy was rambling. She did that when she got nervous. She was also firing questions at Fred like no tomorrow, another symptom of her nerves.

Fred barely had a chance to answer and when he did he didn't have any answers.

"Merlin you talk fast, ya I live in Britain and yes I think we should meet up, just to yano get to know each other better seeing as we're engaged….and don't worry about travelling I can bring you over by portkey."

Katy didn't know what to make of that seeing as she didn't understand half of what he just said. Merlin? Portkey? What on earth was he talking about? The only reassuring thing was that he seemed nice and was trying to make an effort, Katy took comfort in that.

She quickly agreed to what Fred said and they arranged a day for Fred to come and bring her to his home and meet his family. To say she was scared was an understatement.

Later that day Katy spoke to her friends Aimee and Rachel. It turns out that their partners also made contact with them and Aimee found out that Fred, George and Ron were brothers! The girls were delighted by this as now they could face the Weasley's together.

_**In the wizarding world:**_

The boys had done it. They had made contact with their partners. Their mum was off their backs and they could finally relax…for now anyways.

They decided to bring their partners to the Burrow in two day's time, allowing the girl's time to pack and say their goodbyes.

Mrs Weasley was terribly excited to meet her future daughter's in law. She was going from having one daughter and six sons to four daughters and seven sons and she couldn't be happier.

The boys thought they had everything figured out. Fred, George and their partners Katy and Rachel would live together in their flat above their shop. Ron and his partner Aimee would live in the Burrow alongside Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley and Percy. Ginny and Harry moved into Grimmauld Place to have some "well needed privacy" as Ginny put it.

As it got nearer to the girls arrival everyone started to become nervous. They had never really been around muggles before never mind live with them! Would they be scared of magic? Or more importantly would they be scared of them? Those were the thoughts on everyone's minds.

The day had come. It was time for Fred, George and Ron to go and get their partners.

They had all arranged separate portkey's to go and collect their brides, seeing as you can't apparate out of the country.

First went George. He seemed pretty relaxed about the whole situation, Fred thought.

Next went Ron. Unlike George, Ron seemed to be bricking it.

Then it was Fred's turn. He didn't know what to think. So many thoughts ran through his head about her, Katy. He was finally going to meet her and he was kind of excited, sure it would be the end of his bachelor ways but he knew it was going to happen sometime. Settle down. Have a wife…kids. At that Fred shuddered. He made a vow to have no more than three children; he didn't think he could handle the stress of seven.

Fred's hand closed around the old hairbrush, he felt the familiar tug at his navel and he was gone. Gone to bring home his future wife, his true love.

_**In the muggle world:**_

Katy shifted her weight nervously. He was late. Well ok he wasn't really late but he should have been early to make a good first impression!

She looked out of the window of her two-storey house in rural Ireland and there was still no sign of him. She checked her watch again, two minutes. If he wasn't there in two minutes well…she'd let him have it.

A bell rang through the house. The doorbell. He was here and with a minute to spare. She reflexively fixed her hair and smoothed her clothes; she wanted to make a good first impression even if he didn't.

She opened the door. Standing there was a handsome fella with a cheeky grin plastered across his face; like he was God's gift to women.


	4. Chapter 4

_******Disclaimer: **I do not own these Harry Potter characters, except for my OC's_

_**In the muggle world:**_

Katy stared at him. That's all she could do, stare. He was gorgeous. He had a rugged look almost, messy hair that looked like he had just rolled out of bed and made you want to run your fingers through it, sparkling eyes full of mischief. Katy knew one thing for sure; she liked what she saw. It was then she noticed his height and muscular frame, he was well over six foot and was lean with tight muscles which she just knew would make her feel safe. He definitely had a magical look about him that's for sure. She could just see the tip of his wand poking out from his jacket jarring her back to reality.

He spoke. "Hi"

Oh his voice, Katy nearly dropped then and there. It was so deep and masculine, and that British accent! Oh holy hell she was in trouble.

"Hey there, I take it your Fred Weasley then?"

He smiled at her. "The one and only Fred Weasley at your service."

"Well let's get a move on then Fred, no time to waste!" Katy just wanted to get out of there, she had said her goodbyes, her parents weren't happy about the situation she could tell, but they were putting on a good front for her sake. She knew that they wanted her gone, they hated magic and everything and everyone that had anything to do with it and that included her now as well.

Fred quickly agreed, she guessed that he didn't want to be there any more than she did.

He led her down her road and into a field where an old hairbrush was lying on the ground.

"Right, all you have to do is hold onto this hairbrush and whatever you do don't let go, I'll take care of the rest" he said.

Katy was confused. Why does she have to hold onto a rotting old blue hairbrush for? She didn't ask any questions though; she just wanted to get away.

She did as Fred instructed and held on for dear life. Little did she know that this small action would lead to a lifetime of trouble, laughter, danger and love.

_**In the wizarding world:**_

They landed with a thump. Well Katy did anyways, Fred knew what to expect and didn't think to warn her.

Katy had barely stood upright when Mrs Weasley came barrelling through the door and nearly knocked her over again.

"There you are dear, I'm Fred's mum but you can call me Molly, oh you look a bit peckish, well never mind dinners nearly ready!"

Katy didn't know what to make of her. She certainly talked a mile a minute, but she liked that it reminded her of well her.

She was overwhelmed, Fred could tell. He wasn't surprised really. The whole family plus partners were there to meet her, Aimee and Rachel. Poor things.

They went into the Burrow and Fred saw two unfamiliar girls staring back at him. Well one fit right in, she was tall, had freckles and ginger hair. You'd almost swear she was a Weasley. She was sitting beside his other half so he guessed this was Rachel, George's partner. The other girl, Aimee was like any other girl really. She had light brown hair and blue eyes and a few scattered freckles, nothing about her really stood out apart from the way she looked at Ron. Fred could see admiration in her eyes already, it seemed like they were a good match and Ron looked happy so Fred couldn't complain really. He then turned to look at his own partner, Katy. Her whole face lit up when she walked into the room and saw her two best friends sitting there. She was now being introduced to the rest of his brothers and he couldn't help but think that she was handling the whole situation very well. Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement and her long blonde hair shimmered in the sunlight. She wasn't that tall, the top of her head barely reached his shoulder, but he liked that, he felt protective over her already and he was sure that he wasn't the only one.

Katy's head was spinning. She did not know that Fred had such a big family! Just when you think that you've met them all another pops out of the woodwork! So far she's met Molly and Arthur (They insisted on being on a first name basis) Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy and Audrey, Ginny and Harry, Hermione and Draco, Ron and Fred's twin George! She didn't know Fred had a twin or that they lived together.

She was just getting to know the Weasley family when more people showed up. She didn't know how many more people could fit in the Burrow before it burst.

She then met Sirius (Harry's godfather) Remus, Tonks and Teddy. They all seemed really nice and Teddy was actually the cutest little boy ever.

Katy looked over at her friends and smiled. She liked this feeling. All these people made her feel safe and wanted. She finally felt home.

It was time to go and see the twins' flat and Katy couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach. It was reassuring however to have Rachel there with her. They had been friends for about five years and were practically sisters, they did absolutely everything together they even had the same birthday! Katy was glad that it was Rachel and not anyone else that went on this journey with her.

He put his arm around Katy and could feel her shaking "Cold?" he asked. She shook her head. Nerves then, he decided.

"Don't be nervous" he whispered.

Katy smiled. Bless him, she thought, here she was freaking out and he was probably feeling the same way.

She took Fred's hand and he apparated them to their flat.

It was not what Katy was expecting. She didn't realise that wizards had no electricity. Like at all. No television. No phone. No internet. This was a major problem she realised.


End file.
